(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clicking-type writing implement, a writing member of which is projected from the shaft tip by depressing a clicking rod at the rear end of the implement, thus permitting writing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional clicking-type ball-point pen performs writing by projecting its writing member from its shaft tip. When storing this clicking-type ball-point pen in a pocket, if the user forgets to retract the writing member into the shaft, the writing portion is left projected outside the shaft, sometimes staining the user's clothes with ink. In a proposal made to solve this problem, when storing the writing implement in the pocket, the engaging portion of a clip and an engaging portion provided to the shaft or in the shaft are made to engage with each other, so that the writing member is reliably retracted in the shaft. As an example of such a mechanism, one that operates as follows is generally employed. More specifically, the writing portion of the writing member is projected from the shaft tip by depressing a clicking rod at the rear end of the shaft. Thereafter, when retracting the writing member, the rear end side of the clip is depressed to disengage the writing member, so that the writing member is retracted in the shaft. In this case, however, different portions are operated when projecting the writing member and when retracting the writing member, leading to a poor operability. When a direct supply-type writing member is loaded in the ball-point pen, ink in the writing member may shift or leak or air may be trapped in the ink from the tip of the writing member due to the impact applied to the writing member upon disengagement, thus causing ink starving. Therefore, a mechanism for reducing the impact applied to the writing member is needed.